1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method and apparatus for the high-frequency treatment of moist material in which the material is disposed adjacent to and influenced by electrodes and a heat conductor is conveyed or run through the current leads serving the electrodes and, optionally, through the electrodes themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrangements of the above-described type are known, for example, from German Pat. No. 965,760. In these known arrangments means are provided for cooling the current leads and the electrodes. However, nothing is employed in such arrangments to heat the current leads and the electrodes, although the latter procedure is known in and of itself (see German Pat. No. 699,082). Moreover, it has been found that the prior art arrangements do not prevent with certainty the steam leaving the material being treated from condensing in the treatment chamber. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which produces the latter result.